B-Team World
The B-Team world is a world where Rewas, LnD, Doublepulse and Kreks reside in Attack of the B-Team series. Overview The B-Team World resembles a primary Minecraft world at first, but after heavily exploring, you can declare that the world is not vanilla. The world is heavily modded from different modifications. The world has very unique rules. If the person dies, the death point automatically spawns a grave and stores all items, the deceased was carrying, inside a grave. This also works if a person dies in air or underwater. Then the grave is spawned in the air. The items from a grave can be retrieved once the person destroys the grave, it'll drop all of his items that he died with. Those who walk around in this world has an ability to morph into a different living being, although you need to have their DNA, in which you can get it from killing the being you wish to morph into. It seems morphing only applies to a human being, not a zombie, skeleton or other mob. The world has a unique hat selection. Various mobs and animals sometimes carry a hat on their head. If a human kills a mob or animal with a hat, the human receives the same hat that the victim was carrying and can put on his head. If a human morphs while wearing a hat, the morphed form can sometimes carry the hat, but it depends in which creature the person morphs into. It seems that the world has statues, built from hay bales, which resembles a Minecraftien. The statues are around 20 blocks big and spawn to different places of the world, but only in overworld. If one destroys the statue, he can find a zombie spawner underneath the statue. While Overworld is the first and primary (sub)world at the start of the series, Doublepulse, LnDProductions and Rewas514 discover more worlds to travel using different methods. Overworld/Earth The primary world where the series take place. It resembles all worlds in vanilla Minecraft, but with exceptions. There are new different biomes, new materials, new liquids and new creatures. This is the world where the majority of mobs and animals live. Nether Like in vanilla Minecraft, Nether is hell. It's made of netherrack with lava as primary liquid. The inhabitants of Nether are Ghasts, Zombie Pigmen, Blazes, Magma Cubes and introducing a new creatures: Imps, huge nether spiders, phantoms and wasps. Moon Moon is a planet which resembles real world's Moon. Unlike other worlds, Moon doesn't support oxygen, so people without oxygen tanks and masks can suffocate. The first person on Moon is Rewas514 and the second is LnDProductions. The Tropics After Rewas514, LnDProductions and Doublepulse drank pina colada, they discovered the sub-world called Tropics. It contains unique mobs such as creepers where they don't take any explosion damage. Places Headquarters Main headquarters of the series. It has an appearance of a laboratory. It has three floors. Sheep Residence A farm where the players keep their sheep, previously called Sheep Farm, now it's a Sheep Residence. It has a swimming pool, umbrellas, a paradise for the sheep. LnD's Farm A place where LnD's extra Farming Dude series take place in Attack of the B-Team. It's his own huge farm where he plants various of crops and builds various of farming buildings. Red Desert A place where LnD, Rewas and Kreks started off in their new spin-off series, DinoZoo. The place is mostly filled with red sand and big mountains. Tons of mobs spawn during the night. Mase A moon base built by the team. Tropics Base A small base that was built near the portal to Earth. It was built by Doublepulse and helped by Rewas514 out of wood. A small bar is located near the base. Tiki Village Known mobs Iron Golems Harry Harry '''is an Iron Golem created to protect the second floor of the headquarters and used to get scales for Iron Golem DNA. It was created sometime after '''Episode 15 and it passed out due to lot of injuries sometime before Episode 39. It has a grave outside the base. Anna Anna is the second Iron Golem created also to protect the second floor of the headquarters. Anna was supposed to company Harry. It was created sometime after Episode 32. Though unfortunatelly, the Tiki Blood Magic required a sacrifice to create a succesful time travelling portal - Anna was that sacrifce. She was brutally murdered/sacrificed by Rewas514 on Episode 70. She will now have a memorial built after her due to her help in rescuing Doublepulse. Sheeps Tiki People After hours of searching and inspecting the Tropics, LnD and Rewas found a village, full of Tiki people (also known as Tropic villagers) that have different names. Tiki people differ from overworld villagers a lot. Their skins don't match each other at all. Tiki people look more humanoid with dark skin wearing only hats and pants. Tiki people usually spend their time fishing, which they put their catches in their own chests and can be obtained. If someone tries to hit a tiki person, they will self-defend themselves by attacking the attacker. There's also a market where Akamu sells various tiki items with credits. Rewas spent a lot of time in the Tropics and inside the tropical dimension, years have passed and Rewas became the king of the Tiki People. Cloned Mobs Katy Perry Clones Katy Perry The Sheep was used to clone more Katy Perry sheeps, but the cloning system made it too much and they invaded the whole base during Episode 40. They were brutally shot by the team on Episode 41, but it is unknown if all of them are dead, some might have escaped and are planning a divious plan to dominate the world. Due to the death of the original Katy Perry The Sheep, the last cloned who survived is now a replacement since Episode 62. Villager Clones - Pig Clones - Timelines Due to Doublepulse's accidental death, with the help of special tiki time liquid, Rewas and LnDPro travelled back in time, resulting in creating an alternate reality. Timeline 1 This is the original timeline, where everything progressed normally from Episode 1 onwards Episode 70. Rewas and LnDPro travelled back in time, leaving the timeline and never coming back. Timeline 2 Both travellers arrived in a different timeline in order to rescue Doublepulse. They changed the timeline 3 times, until they arrived in the present. Because of different cirumstances from the original timeline, Timeline 2 LnDPro died. Category:Attack of the B-Team Category:Worlds